Winx Club:A New Generation,Before It All Starts
by RavenBloom
Summary: The Winx are now grown ups and they have fammilies.Join the adventures of Nadia,Tiara,Harmony,Liliana,Maho and Raven as they go on adventures.
1. Prologue

A/N:Okay!Finally,I can start.(P.s.:I'm really bored right now,so don't criticize me if there is a lack of enthusiam.)

* * *

_'I wonder,when will she come out of her on,come on.'_thought an anxious daughter Raven had always kept herself away from others since that particular event in her childhood.

_Flashback_

_Raven never had many was always silent,which was why many kids thought she was wasn' only friends she had were:Rayla,a sassy girl,Rayla's sister Reyna,cheerful and playful,and her closest friend Willa,a practical girl.__  
_

_Rayla and Reyna were unknowningly said other people's secrets,which was why they weren't very close to ...they overheard a secret between Raven and __Willa and told everyone about never spoke to them again._

_Willa,who never spilled secrets,told one when Raven found out that she was the fairy of the Dragon's Flame._

_From that day on,Raven never trusted anyone._

_End of flashback_

"She's not comming out,is she?"came a voice."No Bloom,she's not commin' out."he replied.

Bloom sighed."Well,"she said."I just found daughter is more than the fairy of the Dragon the Winx girls and the specialists,tell them to meet us at Miss Faragonda's office at Alfea,now."

Sky raised an eyebrow but he took out his phone."Oh,"said Bloom."Tell them to bring their kids,too,Sky."Sky smiled as he said"Kay,dear."

In less than one hour,the Winx,Specialists and their kids were in Miss Faragonda's office.

Bloom closed her eyes."Girls,the reason I called you here is to tell you about the real history of Magix."Faragonda came into the office as the room darkened.

"There was six dragons in the creation of of them,as you all know,is the Great was the Dragon of Light,it was responsible for making sure light came to the world in the morning,and left it at was the Dragon of was responsible for the flora and fauna.A forth was the Dragon of was held responsible for all types of sound,like thunder for fifth was the Dragon of controlled things that were scientific,like last was the Dragon of was responsible for the moisture in the air,the water and all things that were the Dragons died,the Dragon Flame went to a did the other fairy that wielded the Dragon powers got sick of everybody asking her for favors and on her deathbed,she spelled the powers,so that every thousand years,the powers would only go the the current wielder or the Dragon Flame."

"Years passed,and the people forgot all about the other five ,it has been exactly a thousand years since the last wielder died."Fargonda told asked Faragonda"So,where do the powers go when the wielder dies?"

"The powers go to a life and death fairy,who are imortal if they use a disaging spell,who guards them until a thousand years later."Bloom answered."There is only one life and death fairy left in the whole Magix universe."Faragonda added."Her name is Agatha."(Note to Michelle Loves Chocolate 99:Agatha is not appearing in this story,she is only mentioned.)

The winx and Specialists asked Bloom something."Yes,Raven is the wielder of the six Dragon Powers."she said.

Then,Raven bit her lip and asked."Mother,may I go now?"Bloom nodded.

"Don't leave just ,go with her."said the Winx.

* * *

So,do you guys like it?Leave me a review and I'll start the next chapter,if the reviews reach five.


	2. Tiara

A/N:Thank you:

**floralove2:Intresting name,tell me,which Winx couple is your fav?**

**AntoRodriguez7:Hey,thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**winxgirl1997:Yo!Thanks for your review!**

* * *

"Come on,Tiara.I'm also sad that Muse,Riven and Harmony moved away,"called a pink(Just found out that her hair is _pink_!Not violet. :O)-haired fairy.

Tiara Digit,14,daughter of Tecna of the famous Winx Club,who saved the Magix universe numerous times,and Timmy,one of the specialists who aided the Winx Club,just huffed and turned her attention to Snowy,her pet snow tiger.

Harmony,also 14,daughter of Musa also of the famous Winx Club,and Riven,also one of the specialists,was Tiara's best grew up in Magix,that was,until Musa and Riven moved back to Melody,and they,to Zentih.

They had moved from Zenith to Magix when Tiara was only moved back to Zenith only because Tecna was royalty and her parents wanted to train her to become a proper had overheard a conversation between her mother and Aunt Musa about the reason they moved back to Melody.

_Flashback_

_Tiara had just come back from a play date with she came to the door,she heard a muffled used a spell and magnified her hearing._

_"So you're moving back to Melody?"came her mother's voice._

_"Yeah,Galetea wants to renounce her title as princess and she wants to hand it over to me!"said another voice,noticeably her Aunt Musa's._

_Tiara froze upon hearing the word_ 'moving' ._'What!They're moving!'_

_End of flashback_

**Meanwhile**

Timmy checked his phone for any new messages.

"Hey!I got a text from Sky!"He said.

Tecna smiled,leaning over her husband's shoulder.

"What does it say?"she asked,reading the message.

"Hm?Get to Alfea,meet us at Ms. F's office and bring care,Sky and Bloom."said Timmy."What could be so important that we need to bring Tiara too?"

Tecna knew that Timmy was always curious about these things.

"I'll get go start up the 's a long way to Magix."

"Then we'd best get started."

* * *

Okay,that's it for today!Enjoy!

Adious!RavenBloom,out


	3. Harmony

A/N:Thank you to:

**Lycory:This one's about Harmony!Hope ya like it!**

**winxgirl1997:After I describe all of the Winx's daughters and their conditions,tell me which one is your fav!**

**AntoRodriguez97:Harmony's next,followed by Nadia,then Maho, then Lilliana and last of all Raven.**

**Makana345786:Thanks,hope you like this chap!**

**Michelle loves Chocolate99:Never mind that you reviewed late,all that matters is that you reviewed!**

Everyone,there's a poll on my profile that's about which story I'm updating ends by the end of I finish the story that you voted the most for,I'm removing the story from the you can chose from the remianing unfinished stories.I'll go on until all my stories are finished.

* * *

"Mom!I don't _want _to be royalty!I just want to be HARMONY!"screamed a magenta haired girl with blue navy eyes were flashing dangerously.

A blue-haired fairy sighed and shook her head."Harmony,please,be strong.I know that it's hard being away from your bestie,but think about it,in two years you'll be in Alfea,the same fairy school that Tiara will go to."

"No!MOM,you know how I SHOULD UNDERSTAND!"

Musa shook her head,exhaling closed her eyes and said,"Harmony Musa Melody(1),you will go to your room and stay there!You're grounded for one week!And no backtalk young lady,you are going to your room and staying there!"

Harmony turned and ran to her room,tears in her eyes.

Musa sighed as she went down to where Riven was 's violet eyes met Musa's navy-blue ones.

"Let me guess,"Riven said,standing up."Harmony and you were talking,Harmony got upset,you got into a fight,Harmony shouted at you,you got mad,grounded her,and now she's in her room crying,right?"

"You know us all to well."

"Well,you two are my wife and daughter."Riven said,winking.

Musa's phone started ringing,playing one of her hand-written blushed,pulling out her phone.

"Hm?What's this?Eh,Riv,it's a message from Sky,telling us to come to Alfea at once,and to bring Harmony?"

Riven shrugged."Ah,well,let's set our course for go get Harmony and tell her if she's good at Alfea that means she won't be ,she'll get to see Tiara by my guess."

Musa smiled and pecked Riven's cheek before leaving to get Harmony.

* * *

(1)To Makana345786:I'm giving them full names so don't sass me if that isn't Harmony's name.

Review!Or else.*Winx,Specialists andtheir daugthers appear,ready to attack.*


	4. Nadia

Thanks a dozen times to:

**AntoRodriguez7:Next up,Nadia!**

******Michelle Loves Chocolate 99:I'll make the updates quick for now,cause I'll need to introduce the main girls,who I've decided to name the Magix Club.**

* * *

"All right!"cried a brunette as she surfed the high waves on Andros on her blue sufboard with pictures of sealife printed all over her,a pixie with long hair coloured like the ocean and sparking blue eyes similar to saphires surfed her own board,riding a wave she created herself.

The pixie gave the girl a smirk before shouting,"Race ya back to the palace Nadia!"

Nadia grinned before energy gathered at her waves reacted and propelled her forward as she replied,"Last one there has to clean the boards!"

The pixie shouted out to her as she pushed the waves over to Nadia,bringing her and her board too.

"No fair Nadia!You're cheating!"

"Look at yourself!You're cheatin' too!"said Nadia as she reached the palace."You clean the boards,Acquanetta,I win!"

Acquanetta frowned as she hauled Nadia's board to her room,where she would be cleaning it after dinner.

Afew minutes later,Nadia and Acquanetta,having taken a shower,came down the stairs,Nadia in a blue and light green dress with no waistband,Acquanetta in a silvery-bluish top with a greenish-blue skirt.

A brunette woman was already sitting at the table,looking slightly bored.

"Mom?Where's Dad gone?It's not like him to miss dinner."

The woman was given a little start when Nadia called her.

"Oh, recieved a message from your Uncle told us to come to Alfea and to bring you!And no, we don't know what's happened."

A pixie of about Acquanetta's age flew in,landing on Nadia's shoulder.

"Hi, the matter with Aisha?"

Nadia smilled softly,shaking her head.

"I don't know,just that we're goin' to Alfea."

The pixie grinned happily before saying,"Well what are we waiting for?Let's go!"

* * *

That's all for now!R-E-V-I-E-W!


	5. Maho

Thanks a ton to:

**Michelle loves Chocolate 99:Three Maho,next Lilliana,then Raven(It starts from the prolouge)**

* * *

"Dad!C'mon!Only a few more stores to go!"cried a silver haired girl as she rushed to the next store.

Brandon sighed as she came out and pulled him in.

"How did my Stel convince me to come with you?"

The girl grinned before pouting slightly.

"She didn't,I did."

Brandon was never able to resist the pleading looks that Stella or his daughter gave they inherited the same trait:Being able to persuade him into when he said anything,he meant it.

"Come on,I wanna get this over with."

"Why?This is fun!"

He groaned,another thing to put on his 'Like Mother Like Daughter' list:Love of they entered the shoe shop,his phone paid it no attention until ten minutes later.

He checked through his messages and realized that one was from Sky.

"Come to Alfea...meet at Ms.F's office...and bring Maho?"

He sighed,calling Stella.

"Hey Stel?"

_"Yes Brandon?"_

"Just recieved a message,from told us to go to Alfea,meet them at Ms.F's. office and to bring Maho."_  
_

_"Oh...In that case,we'd better go as soon as possible."  
_

" Stell,love you cupcake."_  
_

_"Love you too."  
_

The call ended at that looked up and walked over to Maho.

"Come on,Moonlight,we're going home,and to Alfea collage,Magix's best fairy school.

* * *

That's all for now,too lazy to continue._  
_


End file.
